


Pop Goes The Weasel

by quackittycat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Animal Death, Cat, Disturbing, F/F, I made this at 1 am, This Is Sad, Tourture, Violence, Violent, Wow, cat abuse, im so sorry, my parents would be disappointed in me, not smut, yogurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackittycat/pseuds/quackittycat
Summary: pop pop pop :)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Pop Goes The Weasel

Amber was just getting off of her computer, she was finally done for the day. She yawned and tried to get up but realized that there was something weighing her legs down. What could it be? Maybe it was just her cat. 

She looked down and suppressed the need to vomit, well, she was right in a sense. It was her cat. 

She looked down to see her cat cut in half, with the other half missing. "Wh-Wha-WHAT THE HELL-?!?!" She had thrown her laptop on the floor and the screen cracked, but she couldn't care less. She was speechless for what had happened to her cat. She couldn't hold back her tears. 

Reily had just walked through the door with a smoothie to see Amber crying. She just looked in horror at the scene. "Have some of this- it might help with the tears.." Reily said as she got closer to Amber with a smile.

Amber didn't know what to do so she just smiled and took a sip. The smoothie tasted very strange. Amber couldn't make out the taste but then it hit her. She threw the smoothie at the window, revealing fur and a cat paw floating in the red liquid. Amber was about to throw up, but Reily grabbed her mouth and covered it with duct tape. Amber didn't know what to do, she tried to use her hands to grab the duct tape, but felt a sharp pain. Reily had cut off both of Amber's hands.

Amber tried to scream but no sound came out. Reily had made two new layers of duct tape.

"Aww, poor thing," Reily said with a sadistic undertone. Amber is crying. "No use for this dumb piece of shit anymore right?" She said as she tore apart the other half of the cat. Amber couldn't believe her eyes. The cat that she had grown up with was now turned into a bloody mess. 

All of a sudden, Reily pulled out some "tools" for something. She grabbed Amber by the neck and pulled her onto a chair. Amber struggled for air. Reily grabbed some vanilla yogurt and started eating it. Amber was confused, why yogurt?

Reily walked out of the bedroom with her yogurt, leaving Amber alone with her thoughts that she couldn't understand. 

Why would the one that loved her do this to her? 

Did Reily even love her? 

Why was her cat involved? 

Why her hands?

Reily comes back with a newly colored yogurt. Amber already knows what to expect. Reily had added different disgusting things into that yogurt. But what exactly?

Reily removed the duct tape off of Amber's mouth, on reflex, Amber spat right in Reily's face. "F-Fuck you," Amber said with a disappointed tone. Reily's smile turned into a frown. "Such nasty last words, such a shame." Amber couldn't even get to say anything back, Reily had used a wire to stab through Amber's bottom lip into her chin. Keeping her mouth open. Amber screamed in agony. "Keep your fucking mouth shut, or else I'll do a lot worse than I'm planning on doing. Kay?"

Amber nods her head quickly, hoping the pain would stop or at least numb down a bit.

Reily grabbed the yogurt, it was a brownish red color now. Amber looked closer at the weirdly colored substance and saw little pieces of kitty litter. She was horrified. "Swallow, all of it," Reily said in an extremely serious tone.

"Drink up buttercup," Reily said with a smirk on her face as she poured the mixture of cat shit, kitty litter, and blood. Who's blood? Amber soon found that out as she choked on her cat's eyeball. Reily used Amber's cut-off hand to push it down. 

She was sobbing, she swallowed everything as she was told. 

Reily pulled out a timer, counting down. 

0:45

0:44

0:43

Amber was terrified of what that timer stood for.

"Poor little weasel, so pathetic." Amber started to grow small bumps all over her skin, they were growing at an alarming rate. "W-What is happening to- m-m-me?!" Amber said with an extremely shocked voice. But all Reily did was smile.

0:10

0:09

"REILY WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!" Amber screamed, she was in so much pain she couldn't think.

0:02

0:01

0:00

Amber's bumps exploded into multiple chunks, her skin and organs flying everywhere.

"Pop. Goes. The. Weasel." Reily said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THIS LMAODOSKS


End file.
